Talk
by thousand-miles
Summary: post-ep Third Horseman. Alex and Bobby have a little talk. BA


Title: Talk

Author: Thousandmiles

Rating: G

Summary: post-ep Third Horseman. Alex and Bobby have a little talk. B/A

Spoilers: S1, Third Horseman

A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom and ship,so please keep that in mind. I'm still trying to get a handle on the characters. This episode called for a fic and I was fascinated with Alex' reaction and Bobby's ignorance. I don't know yet if this will be continued… depends on my inspiration and reviews. Please R&R but keep in mind that this is my first CI fic. Also, English isn't my native language so there might be grammar mistakes though I try hard to avoid them. Constructive criticism is welcome but please, no flames. Ideas and suggestions are also welcome.

**Talk**

He'd gone back down with his colleagues to make sure Griscom got in the police car. Looking behind him he expected to find Eames. He saw no one. He said his goodbyes to his fellow officers and looked at the door that led to the stairs. Eames, she'd been a little more on edge during this case. He'd seen it in her eyes and body language. She seemed tense and her eyes held a certain fire mixed with sadness. He'd never seen her like that before. She always was the witty, strong headed detective. The partner who backed him up no matter what. He could count on her no matter what. She'd always be there. She was the only one who could deal with his quirks. She was also the only one he let in, she was his one true friend. She meant so much more to him than anybody else, she was special. He shook his head. He could never stop himself from analyzing everything and everybody. He walked back up the stairs. On the top he opened the door. She was standing on the spot previously occupied by Griscom, leaning against the edge. She was a petite woman with a strength not many people had. He knew without a doubt she was stronger than him. He slowly walked up to her, stopping right behind her. He knew he didn't need to make his presence known, she sensed him, she always did. Just like he could sense her whenever she walked into a room. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He didn't quite know how to proceed because this situation was unfamiliar to him. Why was this case so different for her?

Eames knew he was standing behind her. She also knew he didn't quite know what to say. She'd confused him during this case. It had all gotten to her. She thought she'd left that part of her behind… apparently not. Bobby, she thought he would have taken her more serious. His flippant reply about telling her he would tell her what he thought when he got pregnant, still annoyed her. He'd given her a straight answer after he'd seen how serious she was. She'd seen the unasked questions in his eyes.

After a silence between them Bobby decided to speak up. He stepped a bit closer so the front of his coat almost touched her back.

"Griscom's on the way to the station. He's not going to…to hurt anyone anymore." He wanted her to turn around so he could see her eyes. He saw her nod, that was the only reaction. He was unsure what to do next. "You… euuh… you want to get that margarita now?" He suggested, hoping she would say yes.

She ran a hand through her hair. She wanted that drink, but not just yet. "Not yet." She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

Bobby hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping she would turn around. With some hesitation she did, but avoided his eyes. "I just…", she started. "I can't believe how quickly it was decided this wasn't going to be about abortion. How could it not be?" Her agitation with the case was back as she started pacing. "Carver didn't seem to care. All he cared about was his murder case. Why can't this be taken serious? Why, Bobby?"

For the first time she looked at him. He only saw exhaustion and sadness. The sadness that had been there every since the beginning of the case. Where did that come from?

In stead of answering her question, he asked his own question. "Why is this so important to you?" Since her pacing had put more distance between them he took a step closer.

She didn't like the way he turned the tables on her. She wanted him to answer her question. "No, don't do that, Bobby. I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it or are you going to give me some stupid answer like before?"

"Will you answer mine?" He fired back. He received a glare from her and decided to answer first. "I don't know, Eames. It's complicated and a sensitive subject. Some people just don't want to discuss it. Carver didn't want it to become a political issue. I can understand that." He raised his hand when he saw her reaction. "I'm not saying I agree. I'm saying I understand. I…..I think this is a never ending discussion where people apparently can't agree on." He watched her. His answer had somehow calmed her down. She'd stopped pacing. "Now you answer my question. Why is this so important?"

She looked down at the floor, thinking how to answer his question. She didn't want to reveal that part of her to him. She didn't want him looking at her any different. "It's nothing, okay. I got frustrated with everybody's lack of response."

"Alex." He said, his head titled to catch her eyes. He didn't believe her. "It's not nothing."

She caught his eyes, his concern was genuine. She also saw him profiling her and she didn't like that at all. "Don't okay. Stop analyzing me." The anger was back in her voice She walked passed him to the stairs. She decided give him an answer. "The importance of having that choice went completely over your heads. I expected it from Carver and Deakins, but you Bobby… I expected more from you." She opened the door to the stairwell. "Let's get that margarita." For Alex the subject was like the door behind her, closed.

Bobby was left standing speechless on the roof of the building. He knew his answer had annoyed her at first, but after that he'd been serious. She hadn't told him the truth, this wasn't just about his answer. Yet for all his knowledge on profiling he couldn't read her. If she chose to keep the walls up, he couldn't penetrate them. He couldn't see passed them. That knowledge frustrated him, because why wouldn't she let him in? Didn't she trust him? Or maybe she didn't want to let him in? Maybe she wanted to maintain the boundaries that existed between them? A professional distance, though he thought they'd already crossed that line. They were friends. A friendship that, in his eyes, could lead to more at least that's how he thought about it. Judging from his partner's reaction that wasn't an option. He knew it was too soon to cross that line, he wasn't ready yet but maybe in time…

Brought out of his musing by a sound on the streets, Bobby made his way back to Eames who was already in the car waiting for him. He was surprised to see she was seated in his spot, the passengers seat. She usually was the one who wanted to drive and he didn't mind. The fact that she wanted him to drive told him enough. She was still troubled. Yet he also knew that for her the subject was closed.

The End


End file.
